Soulmates
by zonazahar
Summary: OS - Emma, Regina et Henry tentent de trouver l'Auteur et ils y arriveront avec l'aide de Belle et Rumplestiltskin. L'Auteur guidera alors Regina et Belle vers leur fin heureuse. [SwanQueen / Rumbelle]


Bonjour! Écrire sur OUAT est une première pour moi. Cet OS suit les événements de l'épisode 4x12 (je n'ai pas pris en compte la scène de Rumple à NYC), vous me direz ce que vous en penserez. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Emma venait de rejoindre l'Opération Mangouste, elle allait aider Regina à avoir sa fin heureuse. La brune lui sourit, cela la touchait qu'Emma veuille son bien après tout le mal qu'elle avait causé à tous les membres de sa famille.<p>

- Tu es sûr que tous ces livres sont vierges, Henry ? Demanda Emma.

- Tous ceux que j'ai regardé le sont. Tu penses que l'un d'eux ne l'est pas ?

- Le meilleur endroit où on peut cacher un livre est une bibliothèque contenant de milliers de livres. Il y en a peut-être un qui nous donnera un indice sur l'Auteur. Dès demain matin, nous allons jeter un coup d'œil à chacun d'entre eux.

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ? Dit Henry qui avait hâte de se mettre à la tâche afin que sa mère trouve le bonheur sans trop attendre.

- Parce que cela va nous prendre des heures, répondit Regina.

- Et parce que tu devrais déjà être au lit à l'heure qu'il est, enchaîna Emma.

Henry regarda Regina qui semblait être d'accord avec la blonde, il roula des yeux en notant que c'était plus difficile d'avoir affaire à elles maintenant qu'elles s'entendaient bien mais il préférait tout de même cette situation à la précédente car il faisait désormais parti d'une famille unie.

Le lendemain matin, Emma fut la première à arriver à la bibliothèque de l'Auteur. Elle n'attendit pas que Regina et Henry soient eux-aussi présents pour commencer à regarder tous les livres un par un. Elle souffla lorsqu'elle entendit les Mills faire leur approche, un peu d'aide n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

- Bonjour Maman, lui dit Henry. Maman a trouvé un moyen de nous faire gagner du temps. Elle a fabriqué une potion qui va se diriger vers l'encre du livre caché.

« Une potion qui se dirige vers de l'encre ? » S'étonna Emma avant de se rappeler que plus rien de devrait l'étonner.

Regina sortit une minuscule fiole de son sac à main, elle ôta le bouton et renversa le contenu qui tomba au sol.

- Tu es certaine d'avoir mis tous les ingrédients ? Demanda la blonde tout en se disant que son étonnement avait bien lieu d'être.

- On voit de qui Henry tient son impatience, maugréa Regina. Laisse-lui le temps de savoir où se trouve l'encre.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que le liquide fila à toute vitesse vers l'une des étagères, il monta ensuite sans laisser de traces sur les livres qu'il parcouru puis il s'arrêta sur le dos d'un livre qu'il traversa.

- Je n'oublie jamais d'ingrédient, dit la brune avant d'attraper l'ouvrage qu'elle tendit à Henry. A toi l'honneur de découvrir ce qu'il nous réserve.

Le jeune garçon l'ouvrit à la première page et il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y est écrit ? S'impatienta Emma.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que cela allait être aussi simple ? Lut-il.

- Cet auteur se fout de nous ! Cela se voit qu'il ne sait pas à qui il a faire ! Dit Regina.

- Maman, je te rappelle qu'il a écrit ton histoire alors il sait très bien qui tu es.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour le trouver si on ne peut même pas compter sur ces livres ? Demanda la blonde.

- Nous ne comprenons pas ce que tous ces livres signifient mais il y a une personne à Storybrooke qui connaît tout sur les livres, lui dit Henry.

- Belle, fit Emma.

- Demandons lui de nous aider, suggéra-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille venir en aide à la femme qui l'a enfermé pendant vingt-huit ans dans une cellule du sous-sol de l'hôpital, rétorqua Regina.

- Belle est ma grand-mère alors je sais qu'elle sera d'accord pour me faire plaisir.

- J'avais oublié qu'on faisait tous parti de la même famille, souffla la brune alors qu'Henry sortait déjà de la bibliothèque.

…

Henry entra dans la boutique de M. Gold en précédant ses mères. Ils s'étaient d'abord rendus à la bibliothèque et voyant qu'elle était fermée, ils pensèrent alors à la boutique. Ils trouvèrent Belle dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin, elle regardait une épée qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Tu comptes devenir chevalière ? Demanda Henry.

- Non, j'identifie tous les objets magiques de Rumple. Cette épée n'a pas l'air de l'être, dit-elle en la reposant à sa place.

- Tu as envie de faire quoi avec tous ses objets ? Demanda innocemment Regina qui espérait bien sortir de là avec un ou deux d'entre eux.

- Je vais m'en débarrasser pour qu'ils ne nous causent plus aucun tord, mais je ne sais pas encore exactement comment je vais m'y prendre.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais m'en charger, suggéra la brune alors qu'Emma et Henry la regardaient de travers.

- Regina, tu es la dernière personne à qui je les donnerai alors n'y compte pas trop, rétorqua Belle. Sinon, dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

- As-tu entendu parler de l'Auteur ? Lui demanda Emma.

- L'auteur ?

- Celui qui a écrit le livre d'Henry.

- Je croyais que celui qui l'avait écrit s'appelait le Sorcier.

- C'est nous qui l'appelons l'Auteur, lui dit son petit-fils. On pense qu'il est capable de donner une fin heureuse à ma mère.

Belle regarda Regina en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que la brune avait besoin de rencontrer cet homme alors qu'elle pouvait trouver toute seule sa fin heureuse. Regina la comprit et lui fournit une explication.

- Tous les méchants du livre d'Henry ne trouvent pas l'amour, ils sont voués à être seuls et malheureux. Il n'y a que les gentils qui ont une fin heureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai alors fait de mal pour avoir une si mauvaise fin ?

Emma et Henry se jetèrent un coup d'œil et la blonde vit que son fils n'aimaient pas qu'une autre personne de sa famille ait le même état d'esprit que Regina.

- Hier soir, tu as..., dit-elle sans oser terminer sa question.

- Chasser Rumple hors de la ville ? Oui.

- Hum... tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie que tout le monde ait une fin heureuse, ce qui veut dire qu'on va faire en sorte que tu finisses par être chanceuse comme le sera Regina, lui dit Emma.

- Je ne pense pas que tu pourras trouver un homme dans cette ville qui fera battre mon cœur.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ? Dit Henry.

- Cet homme est le pire qu'il soit au monde. Je ne sais même pas si on peut dire qu'il est un homme. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite pas d'être aimé mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter de le faire... Mais ne parlons plus de lui, si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à trouver le Sorcier.

- En parlant de lui, dit Regina qui appréciait que le sujet change, on a trouvé une bibliothèque de livres vierges. Tu as le temps de venir y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Belle acquiesça. Quitter cette boutique pleine de souvenirs ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Ils en sortirent donc tous les quatre et ils virent Killian qui les rejoignait. Regina roula aussitôt des yeux, elle ne l'aimait pas et elle aimait encore moins le fait qu'il côtoie Henry par le biais d'Emma. Elle monta dans sa voiture, Belle l'imita tandis qu'Emma et Henry restèrent avec le pirate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda Emma. Tu sais que cette boutique n'appartient plus vraiment à Gold ?

- Je le sais, Will m'a dit qu'il a vu le crocodile qui errait de l'autre côté la frontière alors je suis venu pour féliciter et remercier Belle d'être aller jusqu'au bout.

- Laisse-la tranquille, Killian. Elle ne t'a rien fait pour que tu t'en prennes à elle, l'avertit la blonde. Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

- Tu viens, Henry ? Dit ensuite Emma en prenant à son tour place dans la voiture et en voyant que le jeune garçon ne la suivait pas.

- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, j'aimerais faire autre chose avant.

- Pas de bêtises, d'accord ?

- Je n'en fais jamais, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire innocent avant de s'en aller à pied.

…

Henry s'éloignait de la ville en pédalant. Il avait prit le soin de passer chez lui d'où il était parti avec son sac à dos contenant ce dont il avait besoin et son vélo. Après une demie-heure d'effort, il aperçut la ligne qui indiquait la limite de la ville et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de celle-ci.

Rumplestiltskin était assis sur le bord de la route, il gardait la tête baissée et il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers la frontière, comme s'il espérait voir une personne la franchir. Son petit-fils savait qu'il ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre mais il avait apporté ce qu'il lui fallait pour communiquer avec le Ténébreux.

Il commença par sortir de son sac de la nourriture. Le vieil homme était là depuis la veille et Henry s'était dit qu'il devait sûrement avoir faim. Il lança alors de l'autre côté de la frontière le paquet de biscuit et les fruits qu'il avait trouvé chez lui.

- Qui va là ? S'exclama aussitôt Rumplestiltskin en se levant d'un bond.

De son côté, Henry prit le cahier et le stylo qu'il avait aussi glissé dans son sac. Il écrit sur la première page « C'est Henry », il la déchira puis il la laissa tomber hors de la ville. Son grand-père attrapa la feuille et ne masqua pas sa déception en la lisant.

- Ah... C'est seulement toi, soupira-t-il.

Il ne dut pas attendre très longtemps avant qu'une deuxième feuille ne le rejoigne. « Tu pourrais être heureux que quelqu'un vienne te voir ! » Rumplestiltskin sourit alors, il devait avouer qu'il aimait le répondant de son petit-fils.

- Bien sûr que je suis content que tu sois venu mais j'espérais voir une autre personne.

« J'ai vu Belle et elle ne va pas très bien. »

- C'est de ma faute, j'aime le pouvoir alors qu'elle le déteste plus que tout au monde. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal mais j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera malgré tout, c'est pour cela que je compte rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne me voir.

« Il y a une personne qui pourra vous remettre ensemble. C'est un Auteur qui a écrit mon livre et qui pourrait écrire une fin différente. »

- Ta mère m'en a parlé, je sais qu'elle veut trouver cet Auteur pour que ce soit elle qui ait une fin heureuse.

« Avec Emma, on veut que Belle ait elle aussi une fin heureuse et comme il n'y a toi qu'elle aime, si cela se termine bien pour elle, cela se terminera bien pour toi aussi... Tu nous aides à le trouver ? »

- Je ne sais pas qui est l'Auteur mais je pense connaître quelqu'un qui le connaît.

« Qui est-ce ? »

- Le problème, vois-tu, n'est pas de savoir qui il est mais de savoir comment le retrouver... Il se trouve qu'il est enfermé dans un chapeau magique et je pense que ni Emma ni Regina ne possèdent suffisamment de magie pour le libérer.

« Elles n'auront qu'à unir leur magie. Elles l'ont déjà fait et elles ont montré qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus fortes ensemble. »

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, il faut que tu trouves le pirate, il doit savoir où se situe le chapeau désormais. Vous aurez aussi besoin de la dague, Belle doit l'avoir en sa possession. Killian indiquera à tes mères comment faire apparaître le chapeau et cela sera ensuite à elles de trouver le moyen d'en faire sortir l'Apprenti Sorcier.

« Merci pour ton aide. Je reviendrai te voir dès que je pourrais ».

- Merci à toi pour ton aide, lui dit Rumplestiltskin alors qu'Henry était déjà repartit dans l'autre direction.

…

Belle feuilleta un livre vierge sous les regards de Regina et Emma qui espéraient qu'elle allait leur fournir une aide précieuse.

- Pourquoi a-t-il autant de livres ? Leur demanda-t-elle alors.

- Si on connaissait la réponse, nous ne serions pas venus t'en parler tout à l'heure, répliqua Regina alors qu'Emma levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je pense qu'il y en a autant parce que notre histoire aurait pu se dérouler de plusieurs façons différentes, dit la blonde.

- Vous avez essayé d'écrire dans un de ces livres ?

- Tu crois que l'on pourrait devenir l'Auteur ?

- C'est ridicule, intervint Regina.

- Regina, personne ne t'empêche d'avoir une meilleure idée. En attendant, on pourrait essayer d'écrire ta fin heureuse. Après tout, ce qui compte peut-être est le livre en lui-même et non l'Auteur.

- Très bien, dit-elle en faisant apparaître un stylo et en prenant le livre que tenait Belle. Qu'est-ce que j'écris ?

- Ta rencontre avec ton l'âme sœur.

- Dans ce cas... C'est après avoir écrit ces mots que l'âme sœur de Regina se retrouva dans la même pièce qu'elle, dit-elle tout en écrivant.

A peine avait-elle terminé d'écrire sa phrase qu'Henry et Killian entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Elle se demanda si ce qu'elle avait écrit fonctionnait réellement ou s'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence. Regina dévisagea Killian puis elle se tourna vers les deux autres femmes.

- Tout compte fait, je préfère avoir une fin malheureuse.

- Maman, Grand-Père m'a dit que nous devions retrouver l'Apprenti Sorcier car il sait certainement qui est l'Auteur. Pour cela, nous avons besoin de cette boite, dit-elle en la leur montrant, et de la dague de Grand-Père.

Par réflexe, Belle attrapa son sac à main dans lequel se trouvait l'objet tant convoité.

- Il vaut mieux ne plus utiliser cette dague, elle n'apporte que de la souffrance.

- Pas cette fois-ci, rétorqua Henry. Elle va permettre de libérer les personnes prisonnières du chapeau du sorcier, dont l'Apprenti Sorcier. Killian a déjà vu Grand-Père faire apparaître le chapeau et il est d'accord de le faire à son tour. Ensuite, Maman et Maman, vous devrez unir votre magie pour délivrer toutes ces personnes.

Finalement, Belle accepta que l'on se serve de la dague. Elle la donna à Killian qui reproduisit le geste de Rumplestiltskin et le chapeau magique apparut. Il rangea ensuite la dague, l'air de rien, dans son manteau mais Belle lui rappela qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas.

- On fait comment pour les libérer ? Demanda Emma à Regina.

- Comme si je le savais !

- Fais un effort, Regina. De nous deux, tu es celle qui s'y connaît le plus en magie.

- La magie noire a enfermé ces personnes dans le chapeau alors je suppose que la magie blanche les libérera... et ma magie n'est pas vraiment blanche.

- Tu as déjà montré que tu fais partie des gentils maintenant alors je suis sûr que ça marchera, lui dit Henry.

Regina acquiesça puis Emma lui prit la main, la brune la dévisagea aussitôt tout en retirant sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Swan ?

- On doit unir nos magies alors essayons d'être le plus unies possible.

La brune soupira puis reprit la main de la shérif. Une fumée blanche et une fumée violette tournèrent autour des deux mains, Emma se sentit tout à coup plus forte, capable de tout, elle sut que leur magie allait être assez puissante pour délivrer les prisonniers du chapeau. Elle regarda Regina qui comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête puis les deux femmes saisirent de leur main libre le chapeau. Une lumière obscure s'en échappa puis plusieurs personnes en furent éjecter. Lorsque la lumière disparut, la petite bibliothèque était telle qu'il n'y avait presque plus de place pour se déplacer.

Emma regarda chacun d'entre eux, elle identifia l'Apprenti Sorcier et aussi les fées. Elle avait du mal à croire que Killian ait aidé le Ténébreux a enfermé toutes ces personnes. A cet instant-là, le pirate la dégoûtait. La Fée Bleue remercia Emma et Regina au nom de toutes puis elles s'en allèrent en évitant d'adresser le moindre regard à Killian qui n'en menait pas large. Il ne restait alors plus que l'Apprenti Sorcier qui prêta attention à celles qui venaient de le sauver.

- Je crois que la meilleure façon de vous montrer ma gratitude et de faire quelque chose pour vous en échange.

- Nous aimerions savoir qui est l'Auteur, lui dit Emma.

- L'Auteur est plus connu sous le nom du Sorcier, qui est lui-même plus connu comme étant l'Apprenti Sorcier, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils écarquillèrent alors tous les yeux. Henry fut le premier à réaliser ce que cela voulait dire, il y avait en face de lui la personne qui allait donner une fin heureuse à sa mère.

- Pourquoi se faire passer pour son Apprenti ? Demanda Emma.

- Il se trouve que c'est toujours très pratique de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il y a quelqu'un au-dessus de nous qui prend les décisions pour nous, surtout quand cette personne est crainte en quelque sorte.

- C'est vraiment bien joué, personne ne s'en serai douté, dit Killian. Je suis content que plus personne ne se trouve dans le chapeau et maintenant que j'en ai fini avec ça, je pense ne plus rien avoir à faire ici.

Le brun ne voulait pas s'éterniser mais Emma sortit elle aussi de la bibliothèque, elle avait envie de mettre certaines choses au clair avec le pirate.

…

Emma emmena Killian dans une pièce du manoir qui était éloignée de la bibliothèque, elle ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes, notamment celles d'Henry, les écoutent. Ils se firent face et le regard sérieux de la blonde n'indiqua rien de bon au brun.

- Je sais que j'aurais du te parler du chapeau.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça que tu aurais du faire, tu aurais plutôt du choisir de ne pas l'utiliser contre toutes ces personnes.

- Le crocodile avait mon cœur, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je sais qu'il pouvait t'obliger à faire certaines choses mais je sais aussi qu'il ne te contrôlait pas entièrement et que tu aurais pu m'avertir.

- Bien sûr que non, mentit-il. Tu t'es déjà retrouvé sans ton cœur ?

- Mon père m'a raconté un jour que Graham l'avait aidé alors que Regina détenait son cœur lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans le Royaume Enchanté. Tu aurais pu toi aussi agir dans le dos de Gold.

Killian se gratta le menton avec son crochet, il ne savait pas quoi dire à Emma pour justifier son silence.

- J'avais essayé de t'avertir. Tu te souviens de ce moment où je t'ai attrapé la main au Granny's pour te faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Je me souviens que c'est tout ce que tu as fait et je pense que tu aurais pu faire mieux, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Toi et moi, c'était une erreur.

- Emma, ce n'est pas parce...

- Je ne me vois pas partager la vie d'une aussi mauvaise personne, l'interrompit-elle.

Elle l'avait dit d'un ton suffisamment clair pour que Killian n'essaye même pas de se rattraper. Il avait compris qu'elle ne pardonnait pas facilement mais il espéra tout de même qu'elle allait finir par lui pardonner ses méfaits.

…

Regina et Henry se trouvèrent toujours dans la bibliothèque avec l'Auteur. Belle était partie, ce qui laissait les Mills libres d'être les seuls à savoir quel allait être l'avenir de Regina.

- Je veux que vous réécriviez mon histoire, lui dit-elle. Je veux avoir une fin heureuse.

Le Sorcier sourit, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Regina mais elle se retint de le lui faire comprendre à sa façon dans la mesure où elle n'obtiendrait alors rien de sa part.

- Le passé ne peut être modifié, lui dit-il enfin.

- Alors je suis condamnée à être seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours parce que j'ai été méchante pendant deux ou trois ans ? S'exclama en perdant quelque peu son calme.

- Deux ou trois ans ? Répéta-t-il d'un air amusé.

La brune sentait qu'elle allait finir par perdre son sang-froid et renvoyer le Sorcier dans le chapeau. Heureusement pour elle, Henry le remarqua et intervint pour lui venir en aide.

- Est-ce que ma mère aura quand même une fin heureuse ? Je sais qu'elle n'a pas toujours été gentille mais elle l'est maintenant et elle mérite de rencontrer son âme sœur.

- C'est justement parce qu'elle n'a pas toujours été gentille par le passé qu'elle la rencontrera. Voyez-vous, ma Reine, un des actes que vous commis dans le Royaume Enchanté a été le précurseur de votre fin heureuse. Sans cela, votre âme sœur serait une tout autre personne à vos yeux.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Henry.

- Je pense en avoir assez dit et que c'est à vous de trouver de qui il s'agit. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à continuer votre petite histoire, dit-il en désignant le livre dans lequel elle avait écrit.

Emma les rejoignit à ce moment-là, elle nota aussitôt que Regina n'avait pas l'air de très bonne et elle jugea, pour son bien, qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- J'ai quitté Killian, annonça-t-elle alors.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, répliqua Regina qui appréciait la nouvelle. Cet énergumène arrêtera enfin de tourner autour de notre fils.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda le jeune garçon en lui prenant la main. Tu veux qu'on demande à l'Auteur qu'elle sera ta fin heureuse ?

- A quoi bon ? Soit mes petits-amis meurent, soit ce sont des ordures... je n'aurais sans doute jamais de fin heureuse, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

La brune ne put rester indifférente à la tristesse d'Emma. Celle-ci était en train de l'aider à devenir heureuse, c'est pourquoi Regina voulut en faire autant.

- Je suis désolée que cela ne se soit pas bien terminé avec Killian. Tu es la première à dire que tout le monde mérite une fin heureuse alors je vais t'aider à trouver la personne qui est faite pour toi, lui dit-elle en lui attrapant l'autre main. Sorcier, Emma a-t-elle une âme sœur qui l'attend ?

- Comme toutes les personnes de ce monde, répondit-il. Mais je crois que vous devriez plutôt penser à trouver la votre d'abord, et la suite viendra le moment venu.

Regina roula des yeux, elle aimait de moins en moins les réponses peu claires de l'Auteur. Henry décida qu'il valait qu'ils sortent de la bibliothèque afin de s'éloigner du Sorcier avant que sa mère utilise sa magie contre lui.

…

Belle était à la limite de la ville, elle regardait son mari qui ne savait pas qu'elle était présente. Elle se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix en lui ordonnant de quitter Storybrooke. Elle méprisait la Bête qu'il était... et elle l'aimait aussi. Elle se rappela que l'amour aurait pu le changer, le faire redevenir un homme, lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans l'autre monde et, au fond d'elle, elle espérait que l'amour finirait par triompher.

Elle imita alors Henry et elle commença à écrire sur une feuille qu'elle envoya de l'autre côté de la barrière invisible.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? »

- Belle ? Dit aussitôt Rumplestiltskin après avoir reconnu l'écriture de sa femme. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît. Je n'ai vécu que pour le pouvoir durant d'innombrables années mais j'ai changé. Cette nuit m'a permis de changer. Si j'aimais le pouvoir plus que tout, c'est parce que je t'avais auprès de moi mais maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je me rends compte que tu vaux plus que la magie. Utilise le gant pour voir que je dis la vérité.

Il lui laissa alors le temps de répondre.

« Serais-tu prêt à perdre tes pouvoirs pour être de nouveau avec moi ? »

- Et bien, la seule façon que j'ai de les perdre est de me tuer avec la dague alors...

Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, aimer le Ténébreux avait ses inconvénients. « Laisse-moi le temps de penser à une autre solution. », lui écrivit-elle avant de retourner à la bibliothèque de l'Auteur.

Au manoir, elle croisa Emma, Regina et Henry dans la salle de réception. Le jeune garçon disait des noms d'habitants de la ville et la brune niait d'un mouvement de tête après qu'il ait prononcé chacun d'eux.

- Le Sorcier est-il toujours ici ?

- Il doit sûrement se trouver encore dans la bibliothèque, répondit Emma. Tu as finalement envie de lui demander avec qui tu auras une fin heureuse.

- Oui... c'est pour savoir si je fais fausse route avec Rumple.

- Ne t'attends pas à avoir une réponse claire de sa part, soupira Regina qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé le nom de son âme sœur.

Henry suggéra qu'ils l'accompagnent jusqu'à la bibliothèque où le Sorcier les attendait. Regina lui lança un regard noir et le Sorcier fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, il préféra porter son attention sur Belle car il savait qu'elle avait une question à lui poser.

- Aurais-je une fin heureuse ?

- Bien entendu mais ce ne sera pas celle à laquelle tu penses.

- J'imagine donc que je devrais arrêter de vouloir aider Rumple à être une meilleure personne, dit-elle aux trois autres.

- Effectivement, tu n'as désormais plus besoin de le faire car une personne très chère le fera bientôt pour toi, répliqua le Sorcier.

- Une personne très chère ? Répéta Henry qui n'y croyait guère.

En effet, selon lui, cette personne devait être la père de Belle et il le voyait très mal venir en aide à son beau-fils.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Demanda Belle.

- Je ne me trompe jamais.

- Ce n'est en effet pas la fin à laquelle je m'attendais, lui dit-elle alors. Il faut que je retourne voir Rumple.

- Je crois que nous devrions nous aussi nous en aller, dit Emma. On n'avance à rien ici.

Belle était déjà partie, Emma et Henry lui emboîtaient le pas lorsqu'ils virent que Regina ne les suivait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Maman ?

- Je n'arrive pas croire qu'elle comprit en à peine dix secondes ce que ce charlatan lui a dit alors que cela fait deux heures qu'on essaye de savoir qui est mon âme sœur et qu'on a pas encore avancé.

- Allez, Maman, ce n'est pas grave. On finira par comprendre ce qu'il nous a dit.

…

Henry suggéra à ses mères de se rendre chez David et Mary Margaret avec l'espoir que ses grands-parents allaient les aider. La mère d'Emma fut contente de les voir ensemble, elle appréciait que cela se passe bien entre sa fille et sa belle-mère car leurs bons rapports avaient des répercutions positives sur tous les membres de cette famille.

- Ne parlez pas de Killian, leur souffla discrètement Henry.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas parler de Killian ? Lui demanda Mary Margaret à voix haute.

Le jeune garçon soupira avant de remarquer que l'allusion au pirate ne dérangeait pas Emma.

- Je l'ai quitté, expliqua Emma. Mais je vais bien et je n'ai pas envie qu'on en parle. Nous sommes venus car nous avons besoin de vous pour trouver l'âme sœur de Regina.

- Nous avons trouvé l'Auteur de mon livre, annonça Henry. Il nous a dit que Maman aura une fin heureuse mais nous ne savons pas encore de qui il s'agit.

- Que vous a-t-il dit exactement ? Demanda Mary Margaret.

- Un des mauvais actes commis dans le Royaume Enchanté est à l'origine de ma fin heureuse. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, mon âme sœur aurait été quelqu'un d'autre pour moi... Mais on ne sait pas quelle genre de personne, cela peut être un domestique, un valet, un prisonnier...

- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a terminé en nous disant que c'était à nous de trouver ma fin heureuse et qu'il n'allait donc pas nous aider plus que cela.

- Et il t'a aussi dit de continuer ton histoire, ajouta Henry en ouvrant le livre à la page où Regina avait griffonné quelques mots. Celui que tu vas aimer est peut-être quelqu'un qui aime les histoires.

Mary Margaret prit le livre entre ses mains et lut la phrase de Regina.

- Au moment où tu as écrit cela, qui était avec toi ?

- Emma et Belle. Puis sont venus Killian et Henry quand j'ai terminé la phrase mais je ne pense pas que cela signifie quelque chose. M'imaginer en couple avec cet homme me donne la nausée alors je doute fortement qu'on puisse en arriver là un jour.

Blanche-Neige se mit à sourire et tous comprirent qu'elle savait qui allait être la fin heureuse de Regina.

- L'Auteur vous a absolument tout dit. Il t'a d'abord parlé du mauvais sort qui nous a tous amené ici et qui a créé quelques « changements familiaux », dit-elle en mimant des guillemets. Ensuite, il t'a conseillé de continuer ton histoire, cela veut dire que le début était bon... Ton âme sœur se trouvait avec toi dans cette pièce.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait bien évidemment pas être Henry, ni Belle puisque celle-ci était en train de retrouver Rumplestiltskin qui devait sûrement être son âme sœur. Il ne lui restait plus que Emma et Killian. Elle pensa alors à ce changement familial et elle comprit que sans le mauvais sort, Emma aurait été sa petite-fille, soit une toute autre personne à ses yeux.

La brune regarda alors la shérif qui, à en juger par ses yeux ronds, avait elle-aussi compris où Mary Margaret voulait en venir.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama Henry. Un jour, vous serez ensemble et on formera une vraie famille !

Cela ne semblait pas si génial que cela pour ses mères. Le regard d'Emma croisa enfin celui de Regina. Les deux femmes restèrent muettes, elles ne savaient pas quoi dire et, même si cela avait été le cas, elles doutaient que des sons puissent sortir de leur bouche. Finalement, Regina choisit de faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux quand elle n'avait rien à dire : elle s'éclipsa dans une fumée violette.

Elle apparut alors dans la petite bibliothèque où l'Auteur l'attendait, un livre à la main.

- Vous avez découvert qu'Emma est votre fin heureuse et vous avez besoin que je vous le confirme, affirma-t-il avant qu'elle ne parle.

- Vous avez du vous tromper.

- Je ne me trompe jamais.

- Ce n'est pas possible que nous soyons un jour ensemble.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que... Parce que...

Regina avait beau y penser, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être avec Emma. Non seulement la blonde n'était plus son ennemie mais elle l'appréciait et elles avaient une famille en commun. Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme ne la freinait pas non plus car elle devait avouer qu'elle préférait cet alternative à celle où elle finirait ses jours avec un homme comme Killian.

- Je pense que vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil à ce livre, lui dit le Sorcier en lui tendant l'ouvrage qu'il ouvrit à une certaine page.

Elle vit une illustration qui la représentait avec Emma. Les deux femmes se trouvaient l'une contre l'autre, elles se tenaient par les mains et elles s'embrassaient. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait plus dire que cela ne pouvait pas arriver, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur relation allait changer à ce point. Elle était sur le point de demander au Sorcier de lui fournir une explication là-dessus quand elle se dit qu'il n'allait de toute façon pas lui en donner une car cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à découvrir toute seule ce qu'il allait changer dans sa façon de voir Emma.

…

Belle se trouvait à nouveau à la limite de Storybrooke, où Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas bougé. Cette fois-ci, elle avait apportait, en plus du cahier et du crayon, le gant qui avait le pouvoir de révéler à son utilisateur la plus grande faiblesse de n'importe qui, ainsi que la dague du Ténébreux qu'elle gardait toujours en sa possession.

Elle tenait le gant dans une main et la dague dans l'autre. Sans avertir son mari de sa présence, elle parla soudainement au gant.

- Montre-moi la faiblesse de Rumplestiltskin.

Le gant se déplaça alors dans les airs et il se dirigea vers la dague. Belle leva les yeux au ciel, Rumple ne changeait pas, il aimait beaucoup trop le pouvoir. Elle ne perdit pas pour autant espoir car l'Auteur lui avait annoncé qu'une personne chère allait l'aider. Elle décida alors de prendre le cahier et elle écrit un mot qu'elle laissa tomber de l'autre côté de la limite.

- Tu es revenue, dit-il avec soulagement tout en prenant la feuille.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Le Ténébreux regarda en face de lui, il ne pouvait voir sa femme mais celle-ci put voir quelques larmes qui perlèrent ses yeux.

- Montre-moi la faiblesse de Rumplestiltskin, répéta-t-elle alors au gant.

L'objet alla cette fois se poser contre son ventre. Leur enfant, cette personne si chère, allait bel et bien faire de Rumplestiltskin un homme meilleur. Elle n'était que troisième dans le cœur de cet homme mais cela lui était égal car elle était sûre qu'elle allait finir par devenir la deuxième à occuper une place dans ce petit cœur grâce à leur enfant. Et, être deuxième ne la gênait pas autant que la veille car elle devait avouer que son mari arrivait lui-aussi en deuxième place dans son cœur.

Elle écrit alors quelques mots sur une autre feuille. « Je vais trouver un moyen de te faire revenir. »

… Neuf mois plus tard …

Emma s'approcha de la limite de la ville où Rumplestiltskin attendait. Comme toujours, le vieil homme ne la vit pas et la blonde espéra que cela n'allait bientôt plus être le cas. Elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Regina qui avait travaillé avec elle à la création d'une magie suffisamment puissante pour faire disparaître la barrière, et Elsa qui était revenu d'Arendelle afin d'unir sa magie à celle des deux femmes.

- Tu es sûre que cela va fonctionner ? Demanda la blonde à Regina qui soupira.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer d'avoir confiance en moi pour une fois ?

- Je ne faisais que demander, dit Emma en haussant des épaules.

La brune ouvrit alors une flasque qui contenait un liquide couleur ambre. Elle regarda ensuite Emma droit dans les yeux tout en tendant une main vers ses cheveux, elle lui en arracha un d'un coup sec et la blonde se plaignit.

- Ça fait mal !

- Tu n'auras qu'à mettre cela sur le compte de Rumple, dit-elle en s'arrachant à son tour un cheveu.

Elsa préféra le faire elle même puis elle le donna à Regina qui introduisit les trois cheveux dans la flasque. Une fumée de la même couleur que celle du liquide commença immédiatement à s'en échapper et, sans perdre de temps, la brune la versa le long de la ligne rouge. La fumée se dissipa rapidement, le regard de Regina resta tout de même fixé sur la ligne tandis que les deux blondes la regardèrent désormais, cherchant une explication.

- Comme quoi, j'avais bien fait de te demander si tu étais vraiment sûre de toi.

- Toi et ton impatience, souffla Regina en roulant des yeux. Cela fonctionnera, il faut attendre que la potion fasse son effet.

- Attendre combien de temps ? Parce que je te signale que Belle est en train d'accoucher et que Gold appréciera moyennement de manquer ce moment parce qu'il aura fallu attendre !

- Qu'il arrive en retard ou à l'heure, il pourra voir son fils grâce à nous alors il aura intérêt de faire profil bas !

- Les filles, je crois que vous avez réussi, leur dit alors Elsa.

Elles virent un trait de lumière ambrée se dessiner sur la ligne rouge, il s'étendit des deux côtés de la route, elles devinèrent alors qu'il allait faire le tour de la ville, puis il s'éleva dans les airs. Rien ne changea pour elles mais pas pour Rumplestiltskin qui put enfin les voir.

Le Ténébreux s'avança vers la ligne rouge qu'il franchit d'un pas assuré. Même s'il était content d'être à nouveau à Storybrooke, il ne le montra pas car il était préoccupé par l'absence de Belle.

- Où est Belle ?

- A l'hôpital, elle est en train de donner naissance à votre fils, répondit Emma.

- J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas déjà fait, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il disparut après avoir dit cela, laissant les trois femmes seules à la frontière. Regina ne fut pas étonnée par son manque total de considération alors que les deux autres mirent un peu de temps à comprendre que cet homme n'avait pas changé le moins du monde.

Le soir venu, Emma se retrouva chez Regina, dans son salon. Elles discutaient de cette journée jusqu'à ce qu'Henry rentre chez lui.

- C'est officiel, j'ai un deuxième oncle, leur dit-il en souriant.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Emma.

- Rumplestiltskin Baelfire Gold.

- Avec un nom pareil, je ne serai pas étonnée de savoir que ce petit tuera son père quand il sera grand, dit alors Regina.

- Belle l'en empêchera, répliqua Henry. Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit !

Regina et Emma le lui souhaitèrent à leur tour puis retournèrent à leur occupation.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il ne nous a même pas dit merci, soupira Emma. On aurait du le laisser hors de la ville.

- Cela fait neuf mois que je le pense, lui dit Regina.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait cette potion ?

- Parce que tu m'as demandé de le faire !

- Ah oui ? Et depuis fais-tu tout ce que je te demande ?

- Pas tout... Cela dépend de la façon dont tu me le demandes.

Emma sourit et s'approcha de la brune. Aucune de deux ne se lâchèrent du regard.

- Et si je te demande de m'embrasser...

Regina ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et elle l'embrassa sur le champ, Emma passa ses mains derrière la nuque de la brune tandis que celle-ci posa les siennes sur les hanches de son amante. Quand l'air commença à leur manquer, elles mirent fin à leur baiser mais elles restèrent front contre front. Amoureuses, elles se sourirent niaisement en voyant à quel point leurs yeux pétillaient après ce baiser.

Quand la brune détacha son regard de celui d'Emma, ce fut pour jeter un coup d'œil au livre de l'Auteur. Il était écrit qu'Emma était sa fin heureuse, son âme sœur, et comme l'Auteur le lui avait si bien dit, il se trompait jamais.


End file.
